


Sorry

by AstronomicalAnomaly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I just thought of this one night??, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Whoops I did a sad, Will i ever make a fic longer than 5000 words?, abuse mention, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomicalAnomaly/pseuds/AstronomicalAnomaly
Summary: Newt wants to help Credence, but Credence is wary of everyone due to how he's been treated his whole life. Will Newt be able to help him?





	

It was silent, aside from the low echoing rumble of the obscurus tearing apart the inside of the subway system it had found itself in. It was more of a him, a twenty-something repressed wizard from an abusive home of second-salemers. Credence Barebone had no idea this power had been lurking inside of him. Previous attacks on the city all thanks to him. He would’ve felt bad, if he wasn’t so livid. He had thought, for once someone had actually cared about him. Graves had promised him so much, but once he got his hands on the girl -whom he thought was the actual obscurus- he discarded Credence as if he had no value. Maybe he didn’t, maybe he was worthless. But he had a taste of feeling as if he was worth something. Now that was gone, and so was the timid boy he once was.

 

From a distance, footsteps could be heard. Then, a gentle voice echoed through the empty tunnels. “Credence?” it called, footsteps drawing nearer. Then stopping as the man stood quietly by a post. Credence could see him, red hair, freckles all over his face. A look of concern coupled with understanding. “Credence, I’m here for you…It’s going to be alright” He steps closer, now standing on the tracks. “Please, just. Let me talk to you.” Newt waited for some kind of response, smiling slightly when the obscura took the form of a young man. “Is it alright if I come over to you?” Newt asks him. Credence gave a nod. Prompting Newt to step carefully over the tracks. He kneels down in front of Credence. 

 

“I know how scared you must be, you never knew you were capable of this did you? I’ve met many people just like you. But it’s amazing, you’re so much older than all the rest of them. You’re something special, Credence. I want to help you. It’s going to all be okay…” Newt gently grabs his hand, more than willing to let go if Credence showed any discomfort. “I’m going to teach you to harness your magic in positive ways.”

 

Credence smiled at the thought of this he listened as Newt went on. “You’ll get to help me raise and study my creatures, It’ll just be you and me. Together, where no one can hurt us. No one can hurt you, you’ll be safe with me. I’ll help you get rid of that monster inside of you. We’ll do it together, I can help you become a great wizard.”

Credence had almost got lost in all these words, it sounded too good to be true to him. Maybe it was. He furrowed his brow, something inside him telling him not to trust what the wizard was telling him. “No...no you’re just lying to me...You’re lying. Just like he did! You don’t care about me, no one cares about me. No one ever has! You’re just like him.”

 

Newt frowns “Credence… no, I’d never lie about something like this. I want to help you, I’ve helped people before. Just like you, young wizards with repressed powers. It’s a buildup of dark magic. I’ll help you make everything better.”

 

“No you won’t! You just want to use me, just like every other person on this damn planet! Everyone wants to use me just because I’m such a goddamn pushover! Well that’s all over now, I’m done being everyone's doormat. It ends now.” Credence snarled. His body slowly fading into a dark mass of shadow. Eyes glowing white. Newt stood up, backing away. Tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Credence, no...please…just believe me. I want to help you, you’re going to die if you go on like this!” Newt exclaims.

 

“It’d be better than living in a world where no one cares about you.” he hissed, body fully disappearing into the cloud of black. 

 

“Credence! Please, you don’t need to do this! I care about you, I want to help you!” Newt was crying now, rubble fell around him from the gaping hole in the ceiling. Newt could hear footsteps approaching, he knew that people from MACUSA would be showing up any minute. He continued to beg Credence to listen to him. But to no avail.

 

The obscurus surrounded him in a thick black smoke, Newt gasped. It was cold, freezing, like an uncomfortable winter night, it hurt too. Smoke burnt his lungs, it felt like a fire inside of him. But on the outside it was so cold, he couldn’t keep himself from sobbing. Not because he was afraid of dying, but because he had failed to protect Credence. He knew he was going to die the brutal cold against his skin burning almost as much as the fiery sensation in his lungs. He couldn't breath, he hoped that Queenie and Tina would take good care of his creatures. He hoped that someone could help Credence. “I-I’m sorry…” he muttered “sorry I couldn't save you.” He smiled sadly, despite his failure. He died trying to help someone. That's all that mattered. He took one last shuddery breath, before collapsing to the ground.

 

It was at this point, that Credence truly realized what he had done. Newt had been genuinely concerned. He had stuck around, not running, not afraid. Just sad, sad that he couldn't do anything. Credence didn't know how to feel. Or he did, but he didn't know what he was feeling. He was sad, but he was angry too, angry at himself. 

 

Credence appeared again,kneeling at Newt’s side. He gently picked up his lax body. Holding him close. Tears ran down his cheeks. “No...no no no...I didn't mean to do this! Y-you have to wake up!” Credence sobbed “I'm sorry, please! Come back!” He pulled the redhead closer, breath hitching. “Please…” he hid his face against Newt’s neck. Warm tears hitting cold, lifeless skin. The dark aura of the obscurus grew as Credence became more upset. 

 

He only looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, it was Tina who showed up first. Who gasped at the sight of Credence holding a lifeless Newt. Then it was the president of MACUSA and a whole team of her workers. Who she had ordered for him to be killed. Credence did nothing in defense. He just pulled Newt closer, curling around him slightly. His sobbing continued “I'm sorry.” He grabs his hand gently, interlocking their fingers as the MACUSA started firing at him. It didn't take much to kill him, the obscurus had already drained so much life from him. His final breath hitched with his ongoing but now weak sobs, and he collapsed on top of Newt. Still holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if you leave lots of kudos I'll write a fluffy ghost boyfriends fanfic ;3


End file.
